


roses

by queerkids (isaacfignewton)



Category: Jamie Marks is Dead (2014), One for Sorrow - Christopher Barzak
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacfignewton/pseuds/queerkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie was my storm.<br/>-<br/>Available in both First- and Third-person POV!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a book fan or prefer reading First-person POV, this chapter is for you!
> 
> If you're a movie fan or prefer reading Third-person POV, check out chapter two!

The first time Jamie really kissed me, I whispered “Thank you,” and he took the word like it had always been his, and everything was soft and perfect.

Later, I gave him more words, dancing their syllables across his skin. Most he could take with his lips hovering millimeters above mine, or our bodies tight together and my lips touching his ear as they outlined the sounds. It wasn’t until I gave him “Rose” that he actually kissed me again.

I’d debated giving him sunflower. But that was mine, my love and pleasure and happiness. So I gave him the next best thing I could think of.

At first, I only whispered it. “Rose,” next to his ear, feeling him shiver.

“Again. Please, Adam,” he said. He kept his voice quiet, like petals hitting the floor. Roses fell apart and shriveled up and became pale and lifeless and I didn’t think about that. Instead I pulled away from his ear and touched my lips to his and let him swallow me whole. We shifted like an earthquake, like something natural and terrible, coming together so there was no space between us but the air held in the stitches of our clothes.

“Rose,” I breathed again, filling a space between us and feeling the velvety red petals all over me. “Rose.”

He whimpered, pressing forward. “Thank you,” he said. It was a word I had given him and I felt myself shudder. It became a feedback loop, my breathy, “Rose,” answered with words I’d shared—“Thank you,” “Please,” “Don’t stop,” “More,” “More,” “More.” I could feel myself becoming unraveled in his breath and wondered if this was what the crows felt like when storms ripped through their feathers.

Jamie was my storm.

We kept going—somehow he kept finding words but they didn’t always fit (“Always,” “Go ahead,” “May,” “Summer,” “Beyond.”) and it became too much anyways, the sharp contrast between the deadened senses inside my body and what I felt here, the way every time Jamie had the courage to shift his hands I felt sparks along my spine. I broke our kisses to drop my mouth to his neck, whispering “Rose,” as I tried suck marks on his skin. I knew it wouldn’t work, but smelling him dark and earthy and almost warm made up for it, hearing his stream of words turn to “Please, please, please.”

We were both almost alive here, but I could tell from our contact that neither of us felt this in our pants. There were no tell-tale bulges or pressing against white underwear. This was something only almost carnal, flickering through our whole bodies like a satisfying happiness.

“Jamie.” I wasn’t giving him this word, because it was already his the same way Adam belonged to me. We started whispering each other’s names, little pleas against each other’s skin, giving more than words now. Giving bodies and touches and definitions of our physical existences.

It wasn’t like an orgasm when the pleasure hit.  It was the deepest sense of happiness and calm I’d ever felt. Waves of tingling and flickering, an ocean of red rose petals that I could feel covering me. Our words became wordless cries and I still felt he was giving me the most beautiful gift I could have asked for.

We stayed like that for a long time, though I knew he wouldn’t let us stay forever. He dropped his head to my chest and let me stroke his hair, avoiding the wounds and feeling grit between my fingers. The red feeling of roses swelled between us again and only then could I tell what it meant, what it represented.

I knew I couldn’t give him “I love you,” but I said it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloo. after watching the movie, falling in love, and reading the book, you can imagine i was a bit distraught by the lack of fanfiction. so this happened!! i know it's rlly short but i hope you enjoyed!!! (and i might write more of these boys idk we'll see)
> 
> i'm at [isaacfignewton](http://isaacfignewton.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you wanna say hi :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a book fan or prefer reading First-person POV, check out chapter one!
> 
> If you're a movie fan or prefer reading Third-person POV, this chapter is for you!

The first time Jamie really kissed Adam, he whispered “Thank you,” and Jamie took the word like it had always been his, and everything was soft and perfect.

Later, Adam gave him more words, dancing their syllables across his skin. Most he could take with his lips hovering millimeters above Adam’s, or their bodies tight together and Adam’s lips touching his ear as they outlined the sounds. It wasn’t until Adam gave him “Rose” that they actually kissed again.

Adam had debated giving him sunflower. But that was his, his love and pleasure and happiness. So he gave the next best thing he could think of.

At first, he only whispered it. “Rose,” next to Jamie’s ear, feeling him shiver.

“Again. Please, Adam,” he said. He kept his voice quiet, like petals hitting the floor. Roses fell apart and shriveled up and became pale and lifeless and Adam didn’t think about that. Instead he pulled away from Jamie’s ear and touched their lips together and let Jamie swallow him whole. They shifted like an earthquake, like something natural and terrible, coming together so there was no space between them but the air held in the stitches of their clothes.

“Rose,” Adam breathed again, filling a space between them and feeling the velvety red petals all over him. “Rose.”

Jamie whimpered, pressing forward. “Thank you,” he said. It was a word Adam had given him and he felt himself shudder. It became a feedback loop, Adam’s breathy, “Rose,” answered with words he’d shared—“Thank you,” “Please,” “Don’t stop,” “More,” “More,” “More.” Adam could feel himself becoming unraveled in Jamie’s breaths and wondered if this was what the crows felt like when storms ripped through their feathers.

Jamie was his storm.

They kept going—somehow Jamie kept finding words but they didn’t always fit (“Always,” “Go ahead,” “May,” “Summer,” “Beyond.”) and it became too much anyways, the sharp contrast between the deadened senses inside Adam’s body and what he felt here, the way every time Jamie had the courage to shift his hands he felt sparks along his spine. Adam broke their kisses to drop his mouth to Jamie’s neck, whispering “Rose,” as he tried suck marks on the skin. He knew it wouldn’t work, but smelling Jamie dark and earthy and almost warm made up for it, hearing his stream of words turn to “Please, please, please.”

They were both almost alive here, but he could tell from their contact that neither felt this in their pants. There were no tell-tale bulges or pressing against white underwear. This was something only almost carnal, flickering through their whole bodies like a satisfying happiness.

“Jamie.” Adam wasn’t giving him this word, because it was already his the same way Adam belonged to himself. They started whispering each other’s names, little pleas against each other’s skin, giving more than words now. Giving bodies and touches and definitions of their physical existences.

It wasn’t like an orgasm when the pleasure hit.  It was the deepest sense of happiness and calm Adam had ever felt. Waves of tingling and flickering, an ocean of red rose petals that he could feel covering him. Their words became wordless cries and it still felt Jamie was giving him the most beautiful gift he could have asked for.

They stayed like that for a long time, though Adam knew Jamie wouldn’t let them stay forever. He dropped his head to his chest and let Adam stroke his hair, avoiding the wounds and feeling grit between his fingers. The red feeling of roses swelled between them again and only then could Adam tell what it meant, what it represented.

He knew he couldn’t give Jamie “I love you,” but he said it anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloo. after watching the movie, falling in love, and reading the book, you can imagine i was a bit distraught by the lack of fanfiction. so this happened!! i know it's rlly short but i hope you enjoyed!!! (and i might write more of these boys idk we'll see)
> 
> i'm at [isaacfignewton](http://isaacfignewton.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you wanna say hi :)


End file.
